Secret Lives
by xrayjx
Summary: From an outside point of view, the Host Club is suave, sophisticated and smart. But what about when you remove the rose tinted glasses and see what horror & tragedies occur when the Hosts exit Music Room 3.


**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a story that I can honestly say I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH this time! And dya know why? 'Cause I have already completed four out of the six/ seven chapters! Someone give this girl a cookie!**

**But anyway, this story is kind of a series of one-shots, but they do all follow on. Each chapter focuses on a different character and their life outside the host club.**

**WARNING: This story contains *deep breath* violence, mentions of sex, alcohol abuse, drug dealing, drug taking, self-harm, incest, attempted suicide, murder, yaoi, rape, prostitution, bad language and people being general assholes. Don't like, don't read. It really is that simple.**

**I would like to point out that I have no previous experience of the things I am writing about… well okay I use a lot of bad language but I'd say that that is a minor topic.**

**Summary: From and outside point of view, the Host Club is suave, sophisticated and smart. But what about when you remove the rose tinted glasses and see what really goes on when the Hosts exit Music Room 3.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>I'll drink to that<span>

I brought my hand up to the large oak door and knocked three times, just like I always did. I then stood back, gazing up at the midnight sky, as I took a deep breath.

It had taken me an hour to get here on foot. I wouldn't have risked going in the car, the servants are far too gossipy for their own good. I had got the knack of escaping the house undetected, although climbing down the drainpipe from the third floor wasn't exactly easy. The scratches on my palms proved that.

I was about to reach up to knock on the door again, when an eye peeked through the small hole on the other side of the door. It glared at me for a few seconds, before withdrawing.

The door was then opened by a rather muscular man in a black tuxedo and a small bow tie around his neck. He gave me his usual cold stare, to which I tipped my top hat in his direction and then followed him into the building.

We walked down a dark corridor, which was bare apart from a few candles hanging on the walls every now and then. The only noise that could be heard was the tapping of my Cuban heels and the swish of my long waist coat.

As we carried on walking, my ears picked up the familiar sound of upbeat jazz music. It increased in volume as we slowly approached the end of the hallway.

The bouncer wrapped his large hand around the shiny gold door knob at the end of the corridor and held it open for my entrance. I stepped inside the room and looked around the colourful setting in front of me.

The room contained a number of grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling; plush red sofas in various places around the room; a small casino in the far right corner and a couple of bars. There were also few private booths around the edges of the room reserved for "meetings", each with a red curtain across and a bouncer stood outside to stop anyone from entering.

The centrepiece of the whole room was a large stage, which was currently occupied by a group of pole-dancers. The whole place had a lively and bubbly atmosphere due the large number of people that were there.

I could feel a smirk crossing my face. I was home. I threw my coat at a nearby waiter a marched down the stairs and towards the nearest bar. The barmaid was wearing an overly revealing dress and ridiculously high heels. She smiled at me as I said, "Martini please."

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again Suoh-San," said a voice behind me. I turned around and locked eyes with the very person I had come here to see.

"Nice to see you too, Amika," I replied. She took a seat next to me, placing her drink on the counter, and I took the time to gaze at what she was wearing. She had a low-cut halter-neck ruby red dress that ended half-way down her thigh. Her boots were black with gold chains draped in various places. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders in loose curls. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and she had bright red lipstick.

I licked my lips whilst gazing at her; she looked delicious. She noticed me staring and flashed me a smile. "So what brings you here this time?"

"Oh, the usual," I said, taking hold of the drink that had been placed before me, "Sex. Drugs. And rock 'n' roll."

"I'll drink to that," Amika replied, as we clinked glasses and simultaneously took a sip.

* * *

><p>I could remember the night I first came here, to The Secret Garden. It was the day I lost my innocence, my virginity and my mind.<p>

I was sat in the lobby of a hotel, waiting for my father to finish work. I was staring at all of the people wondering around when, out of the sea of men in grey business suits and tired old faces, a woman appeared. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Our eyes locked for a moment, and it felt like she was gazing into my soul with her innocent looking eyes. I was so naïve back then, I thought that all women were pure, especially her. Oh how wrong I was.

She walked over and sat down beside me. "Hi, I'm Amika," she said, smiling at me.

"T-Tamaki Suoh," I replied, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I can tell by your gaze that you're obviously attracted to me, and why wouldn't you be. But I have to tell you something. I don't do love, Suoh-San," she said coldly. "However," she grabbed a business card from the top pocket of her jacket, "I do have other… arrangements."

I took the card from her hands. Underneath the heading, 'The Secret Garden,' there was an address written.

"Be there tonight, at midnight. Knock three times and tell them Amika sent you, okay honey?" Amika smirked, standing up and walking slowly back into the crowd of people.

That was the night everything changed.

* * *

><p>The music was too loud. The room was too hot. My head was spinning. It could have been the alcohol, or it could have been the fact that I had two beautiful brunettes working their magic on my body.<p>

"How is it Suoh-San?" asked Amika, as she stood in the corner of the booth, gazing at us with lust in her eyes. I could do nothing but moan in reply. It felt amazing.

"Okay ladies, I think he's had enough of that. You may depart," she said.

I glared at her. "I'm not quite finished yet," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I think you are more than finished, Suoh-San," Amika sneered. The two girls, whose names I hadn't bothered to remember, put their clothes on hurriedly and ran out of the booth.

"You bitch, I was no where near done," I hissed, marching over to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. She remained unaffected by this attack; she was all too used to it.

"No but your money was," she replied, giving me a cold, hard stare. It was that same stare that she gave me the first time I saw her, like she was glaring right through me.

"Although, I suppose…" She stroked one long finger down my chest and into my pants, "I could give you something, shall we say, on the house." I began to moan again at the intimate connection. Amika shoved me back onto the bed, climbed on top and began to do her business.

* * *

><p>I held my aching head in my hands. Note to self, don't EVER drink again. Although I knew that next time I would go there, it would be exactly the same. The music was still fresh in my mind, as well as the rest of my memories from last night.<p>

"Tamaki is that alright with you?" asked Kyoya, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that sounds absolutely perfect for a theme next week!" I replied, giving him a convincing smile.

"Are you sure you're alright boss?" asked Hikaru.

"You've been acting weird all day, and this isn't the first time," continued Kaoru. Damn it, they suspect something.

"If you're having trouble sleeping Senpai, you shouldn't drink coffee before bed," stated Haruhi.

"Insomnia is commonly linked to drinking too much instant coffee

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I have had trouble sleeping. Thank you for the advice my knowledgeable daughter!" I cried. It wasn't a total lie; I couldn't sleep when there was so much going on at 'The Secret Garden'. I got up and ran to Haruhi for a daddy-daughter cuddle, to which she declined.

God, I hated having to keep up this bloody charade. Ever since I had discovered 'The Secret Garden' my life had revolved around that. I didn't care for the Host Club, my friends, my family. I lived for the music, the alcohol, the sex and the life that 'The Secret Garden' happily offered. That's what I drank to.

* * *

><p><strong>Switch POV<strong>

Unlike the rest of the club members, I didn't want to go home. When I got there, I knew what would happen. The bruises on my chest and back were evidence of the dark horrors that were my real life.

I wanted to stay in this fake world that the host club forced upon me, in which I had a role to play that made me forget the tragic truth that was reality. The club members saw me through the rose tinted glasses that I had no choice but to offer them. But when I get home, and the mask that covers my face disappears, I would be a vulnerable mess. Tonight would be… traumatic.

* * *

><p><strong>D: who knew Tamaki was such a manwhore? Well, I did 'cause I wrote the story :LL <strong>

**The end bit is kind of an insight into the next chapter. Who dya think it is who will have a traumatic evening? **

**Please review, favourite, follow etc! I will either update next weekend or when I get 5 reviews, whichever comes first ^_^ **

**Thank you so much for reading, take care! **

**-Rachii **


End file.
